Agent Patrick Star
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: They all thought Patrick was an idiot,but they couldn't be anymore wrong. He's a Sea Star on a mission to find a enemy spy, his first suspect: Spongebob. *In Progress, no longer a one-shot*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait for updates,but I'd like to be perfectly clear. I've not abandoned TFC or BTS and will update them when I get the chance, until then enjoy this story._

Patrick Star waved goodbye to his best friend Spongebob Squarepants, after a rather enjoyable afternoon of Jellyfishing. Once the rock that served as both his roof and door closed, did Patrick's goofy expression change. Gone was visage of the moronic clown and in its place was something else entirely, the face of an intelligent individual.

Patrick walked down one of the many tunnels he had constructed over the years, pausing only to change out of his Bermuda shorts. Instead he wore black pants that fitted his frame perfectly, and a white shirt with a black tie over which he wore a black jacket. He looked every bit the stereotypical Spy, minus the black shades.

Which he took out of his jacket's breast pocket and promptly put them on, jest as he entered a large circular room with a single table and chair facing a flat screen monitor. No sooner had he been seated at the table did the monitor turn on, showing a shadowy humanoid figure with a white backdrop. "Agent 19 what is the status of Subject: S.S" sad the shadow with voice that made identifying the gender of the speaker impossible, this was Patrick Star's Boss.

Clearing his throat Patrick or Agent 19 as he was better known as began his debriefing, "Sir after extensive investigating I have concluded that Subject: S.S is not the spy we are looking for". Subject S.S was the codename given to Spongebob Squarepants by the Agency that sent Patrick, who believed him to be enemy spy hiding under the face of happy go-lucky fry cook. Patrick's boss was silent for a few minutes as he/she assimilated the information, "Are you completely certain of this?" it asked him.

"I am" replied Patrick resolutely.

"...Then you are to continue your undercover mission to root out the spy, keep me informed of any developments" said the shadow before the monitor shut off. Once the screen had gone blank Patrick released a sigh of relief though his friendship with Spongebob was a way for him to observe the sponge, Patrick would genuinely say that he was his first genuine friend. Reaching under the table Patrick lifted a black suitcase and placed it on the table, and opened it to reveal a manilla folder stuffed with papers.

Flicking to the first page which had Spongebob's picture in the corner, Patrick took a black pen and crossed his best friends picture.


	2. Suspect 2: Mr Krabs

**A/n: Well enough people wanted me to write another chapter, which means here's the second chapter of Agent Patrick Star. This is my Christmas gift to all my faithful and patient readers.**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Patrick crept slowly down an alleyway between two buildings, as he followed his next suspect in his search for an enemy spy; Mr Krabs. The owner of the Krusty Krab was several feet ahead of him, whistling a tune and all the while looking as harmless as could be. But Patrick knew better than to underestimate the crab, since he had followed the restaurant owner for the last several days and thus knew what Mr Krabs was up to in his own free time.

He was an Underground Fighter.

Every other day once the Krusty Krab had closed for the day, Mr Krabs headed into the seedier part of Bikini Bottom to compete in these fights for monetary gain. Apparently the considerable income that his restaurant made wasn't enough for the greedy crab, and so he had resorted to fighting for profit.

_**Clang**__!_

Mr Krabs turned around sharply as he heard the sound of something fall to the ground behind him, which was hard to see as it was rather late at night. "Who goes there?" asked Mr Krabs raising his claws defensively, as he slowly inched himself forward in preparation of a fight. After a couple of feet he reached a trashcan and peered cautiously inside, only to relax almost immediately once he caught sight of the person sleeping without a care in the world.

"Patrick!" bellowed Mr Krabs as he tried to mask his relief, it was only his fry cook's idiot friend. The star fish bolted awake with a gasp and leaped upward, narrowly avoiding hitting Mr Krabs who jumped back in surprise. Patrick bleary rubbed his eyes as he gazed at Mr Krabs, "What's up?" asked Patrick as if he had just awoke from a long slumber. "What are you doing in a trashcan?" asked Mr Krabs with forced patience, Patrick blinked a couple of times and looked at his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time before looking back at Mr Krabs. Patrick simply shrugged and sound that sounded like 'I don't know', Mr Krabs simply huffed in frustration before turning around and continued the path he had been taking previously.

He completely missed the calculative gleam in Patrick's eye.

**-A Couple of Days Later-**

Spongebob ran laughing through Goo Lagoon with his best friend Patrick Star not far behind, soon they passed by Larry the Lobster who was lifting weights with one hand. Once Patrick was within arms reach of Larry time seemed to slow to a crawl, and he took a piece of paper from his shorts' pockets and placed it in Larry's unoccupied hand. Larry didn't even glance at the paper before quickly placing it into his own pocket, the whole transaction lasted only a second.

The two glanced at each other out of the corner of their eye's and nodded briefly, time sped back up the next moment and the two soon passed by one another.


	3. Meeting The Director

Larry the Lobster quickly finished his daily reps before he made his way to the showers, if his body builder friends noticed this divergence from his normal routine they didn't say anything. Larry looked around the Men's bathroom for a couple of minutes, satisfied that he was alone Larry entered a shower stall and closed the curtain. He grasped both the hot and cold nozzles and pulled them outward, before twisting the hot slightly to the left and the cold was turned 180 degrees.

Larry then slid both of the nozzles back into the wall and a loud click noise was heard, and the floor of the shower started to sink into the round taking Larry with it. Once he was a sufficient distance away a new floor panel appeared to close the hole the previous one made, and the shower was empty once more as if no one had ever used it to begin with. While he was riding the elevator Larry reached into his pocket, opposite the one he put the paper Agent 19 in and pulled out a tiny metal rectangle.

With no prompting the rectangle began to increase in size until it was the size of a briefcase, "Hn Those eggheads in R&D(Research and Development) really outdone themselves this time" said Larry with a chuckle as he opened the briefcase and took out its contents. Which was a pair of black pants that were quickly put on, followed by a white button shirt with a black tie over which he wore a solid black jacket with long sleeves.

The elevator came to a stop with a slight bump and just as Larry put on his black sunglasses the door open with a hiss like noise, and revealed the Agency. Fishes of all shapes and colors bustled all over a large cavernous room, with many doors lining the walls with the occasional hallway. Lifting the now empty briefcase with unsurprising ease Larry navigated through the sea of agents, that were wearing the standard uniform. After a couple of minutes Larry entered an empty elevator and swiped a card through a slot and pressed a series of numbers, after which the elevator came to life and descend at a fast pace.

Larry listened with half and ear to the elevator music that could be heard in the background, as he was mentally preparing himself for his inevitable encounter with the Director of the Agency. The Director was somebody that no agent had ever seen in person, most wouldn't even sure what the Director's gender was. Larry had only joined the Agency last year and he didn't think that he would be meeting the Director so soon, the Director made it clear that when Agent 19 passed him the information that it was to be brought to him/her at once.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and Larry exited to find himself in a long hallway, with a single door at the end. He walk towards the door with his feet making a slight echo on the floor, upon reaching the door Larry lifted a claw and knocked three times. After hearing a barely audible 'enter' Larry opened the door and stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was the lack of light in the room. In fact the only light was from the door which closed shut as soon as Larry passed the threshold, immediately after a light bulb hanging from the ceiling was turned on.

After cringing from the sudden brightness Larry opened his eyes, that he closed out of reflex to see that the room had a large desk situated at the edge of the room. Which was barely visible as it was at the light's edge, Larry could make out a shadowy figure sitting behind the desk who was hidden in the shadows.

_"Agent 24__(1)__ I believe you have something for me"_ said the shadow with a voice that gave no indication of either gender.

_**1-**__ Larry's agent number is from his initials L.L which is the twelfth letter and I added them together._

_**Review and let me know what you think, also thanks go out to those who have reviewed so far. Thanks for the encouraging words I truly appreciate them. Also there is a poll on my profile that Id like if you'd vote on please!.**_


End file.
